On a cell edge, there exist both a signal from a current cell and a signal from a neighboring cell. The signal from the neighboring cell causes adjacent cell interference (ACI for short) to the current cell, thereby severely affecting communications quality.
To suppress ACI, an opportunistic interference alignment (OIA for short) technology is used in the prior art, so that power of a desired signal received by a base station is as high as possible. Uplink transmission in a homogeneous network is used as an example for description herein. In an uplink transmission process, a receiving base vector of each base station is preset on the base station, and each receiving base vector is used to determine receiving subspace in which a signal sent on a current time-frequency resource block by user equipment in a current cell is received; at the same time, power of signals (that is, interference signals) that are not sent by the user equipment in the current cell and are received by the base station is calculated, and the interference power information is sent to another base station, so that an exchange of the interference power information between base stations is completed, so as to implement that each base station acquires an interference leakage value of user equipment in a current cell; afterward, each base station may select user equipment with a minimum interference leakage value from the user equipment in the current cell, and receive, in the receiving subspace, a signal sent by the selected user equipment, thereby implementing ACI suppression in the uplink transmission process.
In the prior art, signal energy of user equipment in a current cell still leaks partially, which results in deterioration in communications quality between the user equipment and a base station.